Adopting Love
by sweetscoop
Summary: What will happen when an unexpected baby is brought into Bella's life, how will she deal with raising someone else's child. Does Bella have the strenght and the will to raise the child on her own or will an unexpected love come her way.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

This is an updated verson of this chapter. (I've done some editing).

Please please please leave a review!

A big thanks to Leslie and Natasha for helping me with editing, as I severely suck at it!

Adopting Love

Chapter 1

"Hey," I greeted Angela as I walked into the local coffee shop, Angela is my fellow co-worker. We meet up every lunch hour in-between our clients.

"Bella! Oh my god I seen you had Mr. Richards today as a client, I'm glad I don't have him anymore!" Mr. Richards, is the dirty old bastard that lives over on 5th street.

"Yeah let me tell you that was the first and last time I will be giving a bath to that dirty old pervert! The sicko is obsessed with my tits! Apparently even his dog was! And that's not even the worst part, he tried to corner me in the bathroom when I was going to give him his shower," I said sharply as I took my seat across from Angela.

"You have got to be kidding me! Did you report that shit to Mrs. Cope? I have no clue who they're going to get to service him anymore, he has been through every personal support worker in our area!" she said.

"Yeah I called her from my car, there was no way I was staying another minute in that house with that sick fuck and his fucking dog," I whispered as everyone in town knew who Mr. Richards was, and I was not going to get fired from breach of confidentiality.

"Ok, enough talk about the perv, what are you doing after your last client? I was wondering if you weren't busy or anything, if you wanted to go to my sisters friends house, she just had a baby, and oh boy would you fall in love with her, she is the sweetest thing ever," Angela squealed.

"Well, no I'm not busy and how could I say no to opportunity to see a newborn! How could anyone say no?" I answered.

Angela just gave me her best shit-eating grin she could, and she knew she had me at baby!

Angela offered to meet me at the local marina and pick me up there after my last client at 3pm; I was still new to the Leamington area and didn't know all the roads yet. I'm from a small town not far from here called Belle River; it's located in southern Ontario. I lived there with my mom, Renee and step dad, Phil. But for the past year I was living with my dad, Charlie up in Toronto, while I had finished up college.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something," Angela stated.

"Oh yeah, what's that? Not trying to set me up again are you? The last date you had me go on, I was drowning in slobber, the guy kissed like a cow!" I exclaimed.

"Well...It wouldn't be a date. It's just, you know Ben and I are on the bowling team, well we need an extra player just for one of the games and well it's a couples game and Ben's friend, Mike has no one to play with since his girlfriend Jessica dumped him last week, and I really didn't want to ask you since I know you don't like to be set up, but we couldn't find anyone to take Jessica's spot," Angela rambled.

"Two things; I hate bowling and being set up at the same time, but for you and Ben, I will, I need a night out," I said as I glanced at my watch.

"Shit Ang I have to go, I'm going to be late for my next client, meet you at the marina at three, don't be late," I yelled in a hurry, throwing my money down on the table and ran out the door.

The day passed by quickly. Thank God I didn't have to shower any more perverted old men today.

I did my usual clients, the sweet old ladies.

I love hearing their old stories and how things used to be back in the day, how their husbands were the only ones that worked and they stayed home and raised the children. The poor old ladies would always end up crying, all of their husbands were long gone and they would always say that they were just waiting for their day to come to meet them again. That's what I loved most working in home, instead of in a nursing home, you get to spend one on one time with these people, and you are never rushed with them.

When I arrived at the marina, of course Angela was late. I sat in my beat up, red Chevy truck, with the windows down as far as they would go. I was thankful for the lake right beside me and the breeze that was rolling off the water. If there wasn't a breeze, I was sure I was going to die of heat exhaustion. The summers here were hot and dry, while the winters were cold and snowy. I smiled from ear to ear as Angela pulled up a few minutes later; she had air conditioning in her car.

"You know if you were 5 minutes late you would have found me dead in the cab of my truck," I yelled as I locked up the truck and hopped out.

"Yeah yeah just get in," she said.

"The first thing I'm buying is a new car with air." I said as I fell into the nice air conditioned car.

"Yeah, I would hope so, you have had that truck for what, five hundred years?" she questioned. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"So how do you know this girl who we are going to see?" I asked.

"Lauren is one of my sisters friends, I think you met her once at my house years back, but I'm not too sure." she answered.

"Maybe," I answered softly as I drank in as much of the cool air as I could.

Angela didn't say much on the ride to Lauren's house, I think she knew that I was enjoying the cold air too much.

As we approached Lauren's house my eyes were as big as saucers, there was kids everywhere from the ages of two to maybe six running around half dressed, there was toys scattered from one end of the yard to the other, we couldn't even park in her drive way there was so much shit scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck Ang!" I said in horror of the sight before me.

"Lauren babysits the neighbourhood kids, I honestly think she bit off more than she can chew," Angela stated.

"Yeah I would think so," I said, shaking my head as I got out of the car and followed Angela to the house.

"Oh, hey Angela," Lauren yelled from the kitchen window.

"Don't you think it's about time you send these kids home? You just had a baby and your back to babysitting already?" Angela questioned as she walked into the house.

What I seen before me was unreal as I followed Angela into the house. And I thought the outside was bad, I would not even consider this a house. There was food smeared on the floor and on the walls, dirty diapers on the counters, rotten food on the stove, I was afraid to walk any further into the house and I was only at the front door.

"Anyways Lauren, take these kids home, we will watch Nessie. Oh and this is my friend Bella," Angela introduced me.

"Hey nice to meet you, I think we have meet before?" Lauren said as she reached her hand out in a friendly manner.

"Oh, I don't think so, but it's nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

"I will just be five minutes taking these brats home, be back in a jiffy," Lauren said as she shoved past me and ran out the door after the four half naked kids running about on her front lawn.

"Ok Ang, she has some serious issues," I voiced my concerns.

"I swear, this is the first time I have seen it this bad, she's not the cleanest person, but it's normally a hundred times better than this," she said as she picked up one of the diapers off the counter and threw it in the trash.

"Well, whatever this is disgusting, and where is this cute baby you were telling me about?" I said almost gagging from the stench of rotten food.

Before Angela could answer, I heard a small cry coming from the living room. I walked into the disastrous room to find the tiniest, most adorable, little girl wrapped in a pink blanket, lying on the floor, surrounded by stuffed animals and toys. Trying not to trip and walk as fast as humanly possible around the mess, I finally reach her, I picked her up and she instantly stopped fussing.

"Wow, you have the charm Bella, that baby always cries, but isn't she precious?" Ang asked.

"She is the cutest thing I have ever seen," I sang.

"Her name is Renesmee, but we call her Nessie for short," Ang said.

Nessie had the longest hair for a newborn I have ever seen, almost to her chin laid copper ringlets. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, when you looked into them you almost melt away. I brought Nessie to the couch with me and sat down on the only clean section. We sat there for what seemed like forever, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hey I have to feed the baby brat," Lauren said.

She seemed very unenthused at the task of feeding her baby. I didn't even know she came back.

"Yeah right, I need to get going anyways," I said, as I passed Nessie to her mother. She instantly started to cry again. I just had to turn and walk out the door.

"Hey wait up," Angela yelled as she ran out the door after me.

"I just had to leave, if I stayed any longer and listened to her cry, I just don't know what I would have done," I cried to Angela as I closed the passenger door to her car.

Angela climbed in the car just giving me a look of pity. Why should she give me pity? There was a precious, beautiful little girl in there, living with a dumb fuck as a mother; she is the one who needs the pity, not me. The ride back was silent; the only thing Angela said to me was that the bowling tournament was a week from Friday. This means I only have ten days to brush up on my bowling skills.

"Bye Ang, coffee tomorrow?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Of course, like always," she answered.

That night, all I could think of was Nessie, she was living a life of neglect, and no child should have to live like that.

Over the next nine days, everything was in routine. I would go to work, meet Angela for coffee at lunch, finish up my clients and then head over to see Nessie. I learned that Lauren was not all there, kind of slow, if you know what I mean.

Every time I went over, Lauren would normally take off and come back four to five hours later. I never knew where she went, but when she came back she looked like she just fried her brains out.

On those nights that Lauren was so stoned off who knows what, those were the nights that I spent the night with Nessie. We were forming such a strong bond in such a short time; I was even the first person she smiled for. When I asked Lauren to come and see her smile, Nessie started crying as soon as she seen her. I was both happy and sad when she did that, happy because I knew a one month old hated her mom and sad that Nessie would cry on the nights when I had to leave.

Today was the bowling tournament, even though I had no time to brush up on my game, because I was spending so much time with Nessie, I was happy because I was off on vacation for 2 weeks.

It was lunch time, so I headed to the coffee shop to meet up with Angela.

"Bella make sure you don't forget about tonight, Mike is very pleased that you will be his partner tonight," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Remember you said this was not a date, so whatever you told him you better untell him," I said annoyed because I'm sure she told Mike that this was a date.

"Oh come on just see how things go," I just shook my head at her.

"Are you going to come and see Nessie with me today?" I asked.

I asked the same question to her every day and every day was the same answer.

"No, not today, I have too many things to do after work," Angela answered.

"Ok well maybe next time?" I asked hopeful that she would agree to come with me the next time.

"Yeah maybe, well I have to get going, I'm stuck doing Mr. Richards again, but thank god there is two of us going at a time now," Angela said as she stood up to put on her jacket.

"Oh that's great that there is two people now, I will see you tonight and don't worry I will not forget," I told her as I chugged down the last of my coffee.

She gave me a huge smile and rushed out the door.

I was able to go see Nessie in no time at all, since my last two clients had cancelled.

When I got to Lauren's house something was off. The windows and doors were all shut, and curtains drawn. Her house was never like this. I ran from the car and started pounding on the front door.

"Lauren, Lauren its Bella, open up." as soon as I yelled, the door flung open and she pulled me inside "Bella, Bella you have to take her, take her with you." Lauren whispered in a panic.

"What do you mean take her?" I questioned. "Her father came by trying to break into the house and take her, please take her for a while, just until I know he's gone back to Barbados," Lauren demanded.

Nessie's dad, Jacob, is an immigrant worker, he comes and works in the fields in the summer and goes home in the winter.

"Did you call the cops?" I asked.

"Yes they are out looking for him and his friends now, they came with a back pack to take her, she can't stay here, what if they come back? Take her while you are on vacation, you are on vacation right?" she cried to me.

"Yes, I'm on vacation, I'll take her," as soon as I said those words, she flung Nessie's things at me, I ran out the door as fast as I could to my car, Lauren was not far behind me with tiny Nessie in her car seat.

I strapped Nessie in and climbed into the driver's seat of my pickup.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked Lauren.

"I will be heading to a friend's house, I would take Nessie with me but all she does is cry, here is a number that you can reach me at," she said, handed me a piece of paper with the number and Nessie's health card and ran to a car waiting down the block.

What the hell just happened? I thought to myself as I drove home with Nessie sleeping beside me, she was still hiccupping in her sleep and her face was all red and blotchy from the countless hours of crying, but you could tell she was resting peacefully. I pulled over on the side of the road to examine the contents that lied in the diaper bag.

When I opened it up I was in shock of what I found, and what I found was nothing, Lauren packed 2 diapers and a bottle that was filled half way with spoiled milk.

"You got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

Nessie woke up at the sound of my yelling.

"I'm sorry baby girl," I sang gently as I unbuckled Nessie and rocked her back to sleep.

"I can't even imagine what you have been through, I will never leave you, I promise," I whispered to Nessie, as I placed her back into her seat.

I would never leave her, from this day on; I will be with her every day, even if that means pretending to be a friend to Lauren for the sake of Nessie.

By the time I got home I was two hundred bucks poorer and going to be rushed to get ready for the tournament. I bought everything I could think of, bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, soothers, toys, a beautiful, soft, fuzzy pink blanket and not to mention a shit load of clothes and sleepers.

I needed help bringing everything in, but my mom didn't know I was bringing a baby home for two weeks.

"Mom, I need your help, meet me outside," I called her on my cell from in the truck, she must of thought something was wrong because she just flew out of the house.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She yelled, as she ran towards the truck.

"Shhh, Mom nothing is wrong," I said, as I climbed out of the cab of the truck.

"Mom, I have to tell you something, just don't get mad. I know you have been wondering where I have been after work for the past week, you see Angela introduced me to a girl named Lauren, well she had a baby," I said, as I turned to unbuckled Nessie from her car seat.

When I turned with Nessie in my arms, the look on my mom's face was the look of sadness.

"Oh dear, she is so tiny, come on let's get inside and you can tell me everything," she said in a caring voice.

We unpacked all of Nessie's belonging, while I spilled everything to my mom, not leaving out any details. By the time we were finished we were both in tears.

"She can stay here for as long as she needs too," she said, wiping a stray tear that ran down my face.

My mom sterilized the bottles and made the formula while I got ready for the tournament. My mom also offered that she watch Nessie for me while I went, but I couldn't leave her, I needed her to be with me, and the fact that she still did not wake up from her nap and when she did, I knew she was going to scream her heart out when she woke up to a stranger.

"Ok Bella, if it gets too hard just call, and I will come and bring Nessie home so you can finish the game," she offered.

"I know mom, thanks," I answered, as I picked up Nessie and brought her to the truck.

"Remember, call me," she yelled from the door as I climbed into my truck.

Nessie slept the forty minute ride to the bowling alley.

As soon as I pulled up, Angela came running over to my truck.

"Bella, oh my god, my sister told me what happened, where is Nessie?" she asked.

"Lauren told me to take her, so I did, I couldn't just leave her there," I answered shyly.

Angela gave me a puzzled look.

"Wait, you brought Nessie with you, this should make a very interesting night," she said as she shook her head at me.

Angela helped me gather the things from the truck, as we entered the building, everyone stared at us, probably thinking 'why the hell would she bring a baby here?' and to tell you the truth, so was I. There were so many people, I'm assuming about a hundred and fifty or so, and so loud, I could hardly hear myself think.

"We are over in the back corner, we're playing against the Cullen's, they are a family team," Angela informed.

"Well I hope it's not so loud over there," I answered, as I tried to push my way through the crowded aisle.

"Well now what are we going to do? Bella has no one to play with," Ben said as we walked over to our lane.

"What was that Ben?" Angela asked, as she put the diaper bag on the empty chair.

"Well it looks like Mike and Jessica are back together now; she is on her way here to play, so now we have an extra player," Ben answered angrily.

"Oh well...I guess I could just sit out...I kind of have an unexpected guest," I stated.

"Oh Bella, I didn't realize you were there," Ben said surprised.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for ditching you...to make you come all this way for nothing," someone said, I assume this was Mike from the description Angela gave me; blond hair, blue eyes, and kind of sporting a fake tan.

"Don't worry about it," I said as we shook hands.

I didn't know anyone here besides Angela, Ben and now Mike. Angela introduced me to the others, but I didn't pay much attention as Nessie was finally awake, not to mention starving.

Jessica arrived a few minutes late and it seemed that her and Mike never broke up, they were all about PDA, it was getting on my nerves after they sucked face for ten minutes.

"Excuse me?" A man called from behind me. I turned to be met by the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I don't mean to be intrusive but I noticed you are not pared up with anyone, we are playing against your friends here, and well my date stood me up and we are now short a player, would you care to join us? We wouldn't mind if your daughter came along too," he said as charming as could be.

"Umm well..."

"Yes Bella would love to join your team Edward," Angela answered for me.

I gave her my best thankful smile I could.

"Let me just finish up here? And I will come over," I said to Edward.

I could feel my face turning a deep shade of red.

"Thank you very much, you just made my night," He said, giving me a wink, as he turned and walked towards his family.

"Paid to come hey Bella?" Ben laughed; I flipped him the bird and smiled.

"I need to change Nessie before we start. Ang can you come with me?" I asked, as I stood to leave.

"Yeah of course," she said, as she followed me to the restroom.

"I think she loves you more than her mother Bella, you are so good with her, it's unbelievable," Angela stated once we were inside the restroom.

"I know, I've been pulled in so fast, and now I can't go, I have to stay for her Ang, Lauren is a good for nothing mother, and she should not have had kids in the first place," I replied, as I laid Nessie on the changing table.

Angela just shook her head in agreement, as though she knew that this was going to happen as soon as I seen the way Lauren lived.

I took my time changing Nessie, I really was regretting my lack of practice this past week at bowling, and now I'm going to be playing with the best team so I'm told.

"If you don't hurry up, neither of us are going to be playing," Angela exclaimed. I gathered up Nessie's things and followed Angela out of the restroom.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up too, you were in there for quite a while," Edward stated, as he helped me set mine and Nessie's things down.

"Well things take time when you have a baby around," I answered, giving Nessie a kiss on her head before I placed her back in her car seat.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, here is my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my sister, Alice and her husband Jasper, and my brother, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, everyone this is Bella, she will be my partner tonight," Edward stated.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella," Alice rang, as she stood up to greet me with a hug that I was not expecting.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," I expressed.

"Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like you, and can I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh of course," I answered.

"Bella, we put you last if that's ok, just figured it would be better since your daughter is with us and you need to get settled," Carlisle expressed.

"Thanks that's very thoughtful," I said.

Nessie went from arm to arm the entire first half of the game.

"So let's talk about this little beauty." Edward expressed, as he reached for Nessie from my arms.

"Well her full name is Renesmee Carlie Mallory, she was born August seventh at eight in the morning, and her mother's name is Lauren." I whispered.

"Oh you mean she's not yours?" Edward questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

I reached for Nessie and began to tell him the story.

By the time I was finished telling him about Lauren and Renesmee I was shaking with hatred, and crying in fear. Edward grabbed Nessie from me and pulled me into his side.

"It's ok, everything will work out, her father will not come back for her, and as for her mother, she will get what's coming to her," he whispered into my ear.

The three of us sat there until it was Edward's turn, even when he rushed his turn, he still seemed to get a strike. I wiped my tears and I knew my face was red and blotchy from crying. I'm glad Angela or the others didn't realize, because I was in no mood for explaining my behavior to them.

Edward came back and took Nessie from me so I could bowl the last frame; I managed to score a total of two hundred throughout the last game and was happy that I didn't look like a complete fool. We ended up beating Angela and her team four to one, they knew they were not going to win, even if I didn't play against them. They were still pissed anyways and stormed out of the building, and not even saying good bye.

"You should play with us all the time Bella, you kicked my ass twice, and that doesn't happen too often," Emmett laughed.

"And I think that baby of yours gives us good luck," Jasper voiced.

"Please will you come back again?" Alice questioned.

By the look on everyone's face they truly wanted me back.

"Well if you insist, I work a ton of hours and don't have much free time to myself, so this could be my outings," I declared.

Alice, Edward and I exchanged numbers while Rosalie buckled Nessie into her seat for me.

"Thanks for the great time, I will call one of you tomorrow to find out when the next game is," I said, as I gathered up Nessie and our things.

"Wait let me get that, I will help you to your car," Edward offered.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Edward took Nessie and left me with the light diaper bag.

It was finally cooling off at night now, and you could see the dew starting to form on the car windows and the fog rolling in.

"You have to be kidding me!" Edward shouted as we reached my truck.

I was suddenly embarrassed by this piece of shit that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"That thing should not be allowed on the road, how old is it, a hundred years old?" Edward questioned.

"School took up a lot of my funds, and this was given to me by my dad, as a present, when I stayed with him while I went to college," I expressed.

"I'm following you home so I know you and Nessie get home safe, and don't try and say no either because I will still follow you," Edward declared.

"Fine, but it's a forty minute drive," I huffed, as I got into the truck to strap Nessie in.

My truck roared to life and I headed down the slightly foggy road.

The drive felt even longer with Edward following behind me.

When I reached my driveway, every light was on in the house, and I could see my mom peeking out of the front door. As soon as the truck was in park, she ran out of the house slippers and all.

"I'm so happy you are home, oh, and you brought someone home with you," she stated.

I didn't even realize Edward was parked behind me, and now standing at my side.

"Mom this is Edward, Edward this is my mother Renee," I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said, as he shook my mother's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," my mom sang.

"I'll take Nessie in for you and get her settled, you just take your time coming in honey," she stated, as she danced to the other side of the truck to grab Nessie from the truck.

"Your mother is a very nice woman, you must take after her," Edward whispered, as he brushed my hair out of my face.

I couldn't find any words to say, and I couldn't move from his gaze, it was like his piercing blue eyes held me captive.

"You are a beautiful, strong, courageous woman for taking on so much in this short time," Edward stated, as he now held my face in his hand.

He gently leaned in and kissed my forehead, to my cheek then finally to my lips.

When we connected something magical happened, like the world shifted, I kissed him back with much need.

"I admire you, Bella." He whispered softly against my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank-you to missrebecca, StellaBlueBella and Leslie for helping get this chapter out!

As always No copyright infringement intended all characters belong to SM.

Chapter 2

The early morning light gleamed brightly through the soft covered window of my small bedroom. So many things were going through my mind as I fed Nessie her bottle; she slept the entire night without waking once.

"You're such a good girl," I cooed, as I kissed the top of her velvety forehead.

I couldn't get a grip on the fact that someone I had known for barely 2 weeks, gave me her child to care for. I had no idea where Lauren was, or who she was with, but really did I care? Not one bit.

Quietly I took Nessie to the downstairs washroom so I could bathe her and get her ready for the day. Mom was still sleeping and Nessie dreaded her bath. It was dark down here but comfortable. I was actually considering moving down in the basement, just so I could have my own space. As the water warmed, I undressed Nessie

"Baby girl, it's okay," I cooed, comforting Nessie as I placed her into the warm water of her pink tub.

I washed her long curls; her hair was growing more and more each day. Her ringlets, if pulled straight, laid just before her shoulders. Nessie seemed to be enjoying her bath quite well this time, with minimal fussing as I washed her tiny body. I was thankful for that; I hated hearing her scream. Once finished, I wrapped Nessie tightly in her new, hot pink, fuzzy bath towel and headed up the thirteen stair hike back to my room.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing down here?" Renee yelled.

I was just reaching the third stair when she yelled from the laundry room, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Mom! Don't ever scare me like that again," I yelled as I made my way back down the stairs.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I thought you were still upstairs sleeping," she stated.

"I didn't want to wake you so I bathed Nessie down here," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about waking me again, you bathe her upstairs from now on," Renee expressed.

I smiled and ran upstairs to the confines of my small and now over crowded room. I laid Nessie on my bed and headed to my closet which was half full of her things. Even though Nessie was just over a month old, she was still the size of a preemie; maybe six pounds soaking wet. I had bought such cute outfits the day before, but they were all too big, she would be swimming in them.

"That's it! The beach," I shouted.

It was a beautiful day. Even though it was just after nine a.m., it was almost eighty degrees. I frantically tossed out half of the closet in my rage to find my swim suit. After five minutes of looking, I finally found it stuffed in the far left corner. I dressed Nessie in her swimsuit, lathered her up with the highest level of sunblock possible and placed her in her car seat. I changed and threw my cover up on and then packed everything I needed for the morning in Nessie's diaper bag.

"You are as cute as a button, now just make sure you don't steal the boys from me," I joked as I placed a little white hat on her head.

My hair was matted as I brushed my hands through it, so I threw it up in a bun, just as my mom came barging in.

"Don't you ever knock?" I questioned.

"Oh don't you two look cute, you match!" she squealed.

"Yeah I guess so," I answered as I glanced over at what Nessie and I were wearing. The only difference is that Nessie's suit was red with white poke-a-dots and mine was red with white flowers.

"You wait right there, and don't move," Renee demanded, as she turned and flew out the door.

When she returned she was carrying her oversized antique camera, she could never be bothered to buy a new one; she always stated 'there is no surprise left if you could see the picture right away' I never understood it. She snapped about fifty pictures, changing her film three times, before I was able to escape. I was surprised she didn't follow us out the door.

As I made my way over the large set of train tracks I could tell the beach was perfect. A beautiful, warm breeze carried the waves just past the shoreline, not too rough to deter the fishermen that were scattered over the horizon. I made my way down to the west side of the beach; it was quiet, a few joggers and a windsurfer. Someone had dragged one of the picnic tables over to where the beach started and the grass ended, that was perfect, and nothing wouldn't be too sandy when we returned home. I spread out our blanket and laid down beside Nessie. She seemed to be enjoying herself, every time a bird would make a noise, she tried to follow where it was coming from. She was smiling and cooing. We laid there for a good half hour taking in the scenery around us.

It was getting hot, even though we were in the shade under a large willow tree. So I gathered up Nessie and headed towards the water. We went just as far in to be able to sit, but as soon as we were wet, Nessie decided that this was not for her, and started to scream,

"Oh baby girl, how are we going to get you to like water?" I expressed as I cradled her in my arms.

I decided that we would just walk down the shore line instead, at least I could get somewhat cooled off.

I noticed a familiar figure standing beside the tree, where our things were gathered. As we came closer to our spot I realized it was Edward.

"Hey beautiful," he yelled as we approached.

I could feel my face turn to flames as I tried to cover myself as much as possible with Nessie.

"Hey, how did you know we were here?" I questioned.

Edward wrapped us in his strong arms and whispered, "Your Mother, and I'm sure glad she told me, I never would want to miss the sight of you in a bikini."

Edward leaned towards me and softly kissed my cheek, and kissed Nessie on the top of the head.

"Well that was nice of her, but don't you think you are a little over dressed for the beach?" I questioned.

Edward stared at me with a smirk, thirty seconds later he was stripped of his shirt. What was revealed was pure beauty. I ran my eyes over his perfectly sculpted chest down to the small trail of hair that lead to- "Oh god," escaped my lips as I stared at his growing hard on. I turned quickly as my face went from flaming to full out explosion of heat.

The sexual tension was far greater today than last night.

"I have to change Nessie since she's all wet from the water," I said.

In a rush, I knelt down on the blanket, pulling Nessie's diaper bag closer so I could gather her things. I pulled out a new, very cute, pink and yellow checkered sundress.

I could feel Edwards hand caress the sides of my waist, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"You are so good with her," he stated, as he sat behind me.

I turned and gave him a 'thank you for being here' kind of smile. I finished caring for Nessie and fed her her bottle, trying not to wake her as I placed her back into her car seat. It was nearing eleven a.m. and no one but us was at the beach. Odd for a Saturday, the beach was normally packed full of people.

"You look beautiful today," Edward expressed as he brushed a stray hair from the side of my neck.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I replied as I turned and glared into his stunning blue eyes.

Edward spun me in his lap, until I was straddling him. The feel of his large erection beneath me sent shivers through me. He gently pulled me close, so our bodies were touching, before carefully rising his hands from my lower back to my neck, where he pulled me in so our lips touched.

"Ah,"I moaned, just as he pulled me in for more, his hands now fisted in my now hair.

Our tongues dancing together in perfect sync. Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss, I couldn't get close enough to him. Ever so slowly his hands moved from my back to my front, reaching my breasts making my swimsuit wet.

"Fuck," he moaned, circling the nub of my right breast.

I pulled away.

"Edward, I can't, not here, not with Nessie here. Trust me I want to just not now," I apologized.

Edward gave me a gentle smile, pulling me closer again, "I understand, maybe we can continue our…adventure when sleeping beauty is not around?" he questioned.

"Mmm…I'd like that, a lot," I answered as I leaned in to kiss him again.

We laid there silently wrapped in each others arms for a while longer, soaking up the beautiful weather.

"If we don't get up and move we will be lying here all day," I revealed.

"Well let's go for a walk down the path on the other side of the river," Edward suggested.

"Sure that would be nice, I haven't been down there since they paved it," I answered.

Edward helped me pack up our things. I pushed the stroller, with Edward's arm never leaving from around my waist.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know your last name," Edward said.

"Well, my full name is Isabella Swan, but Bella for short," I answered.

Edward didn't really know anything about me, nor did I know anything about him.

"Is this get to know each other time? Maybe you should have asked before trying to seduce me," I stated jokingly.

"If you want it to be 'get to know each other time' sure, but I do like seducing you," he replied as he pinched my ass.

I nearly jumped out of my skin; I should have known to expect that from him, what man can resist a woman's ass?

"Ok then, I'll go first, since I already know your last name. Where do you live?" I asked.

"Well, you see that house just back there?" I turned to see in the direction he was pointing. "I live in the white house with the three car garage, we've lived there for just over a year now," he answered.

"Well that seems to be convenient," I answered, smiling from ear to ear.

How could the day before been the first time I have seen him? I have been home for six months now. Am I really that oblivious to everything and everyone around me?

"So now that I know you full name, how about your birthday?" he asked.

"My birthday is this Saturday, September thirteenth, I will be twenty," I answered.

"Oh, are you doing anything for your birthday?" Edward questioned.

"As far as I know, nothing, I don't do much for my birthday, never have," I responded.

"Well, that will change," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"So now, what about you? When is your birthday?" I demanded.

"I turned twenty-five, June twentieth... I was thinking that since its nice out today, that maybe we could go look for a new vehicle for you," Edward suggested.

"Well, Ok, I guess we could go," I agreed.

"Great, lets head back to my place so I can change, I'm sure Alice would want to go with us, no one is at home today, so I'm sure she is bored out of her mind, plus she never stopped talking about you last night, she will be glad to see you," he explained.

We turned around and walked back to Edward's house in silence. When we reached it I was in awe. It was beautiful on the outside, gardens everywhere with just about every kind of flower imaginable. Alice was bursting out of the house as we came into view.

"Bella!" she screamed as she ran towards me.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again," I said as she threw her arms around me.

"It's finally nice to know someone that lives just down the street, I know we will be spending tons of time together," she expressed.

"Oh, it will be great! All of my other friends live out of town," I explained.

Alice was so outgoing, she seemed like she could make a friend wherever she went.

"Wonderful, now let me show you around the house," she said as she grabbed my hand and skipped towards the large white house.

Just as we were half way through the door I realized Edward had no clue how to get Nessie from her car seat.

"Wait a minute Alice," I said as I turned to go back down the stairs. "Need a little help?" I smirked.

"They don't make these things easy do they?" Edward complained.

"No they don't, it gets easier though," I acknowledged, as I took Nessie out of her seat, she was still sound asleep.

"Alice, can you keep Bella company? I'm going to get changed, we are going shopping for a new car for Bella," he asked as we headed through the front door of the house.

"Oh, I'm coming too! You will need my taste of fashion, no friend of mine will be out of style," she sang.

Alice gave me a tour of the first floor. The back of the house was one huge window, overlooking the lake. The main floor also had a huge library with thousands of books that lead to a private office, I assumed it was Carlisle's. The kitchen was perfect, like something out of a magazine, not to mention the beautiful glass gas fireplace that connected to the enormous living room.

"Now time for the upstairs," she exclaimed with such excitement as I followed her up the beautiful, oak spiral staircase. "This is mine and Jasper's room, Rose and Emmett's room is to the left." She pointed to a large room facing the south side of the house. "Each of our rooms have en-suites and private balconies, over here is Carlisle and Esme's room," she stated, leading me around the circular hallway. "And this is Edward's room, both Edward and Carlisle and Esme's rooms have a view to die for," she explained as we looked out the window that continued from the main floor to the second floor. I was in awe of this house, everything was very tastefully elegant and modern. "Look, I know its really soon and all, but my brother really likes you, I can tell, I've never seen him look at the other girls the way he looks at you," she whispered.

"Oh," I managed to get out as I blushed enough for ten people.

"True love is instant for us, I knew Jasper was the one as soon as I saw him, it was the same for Rose with Emmett, and Carlisle with Esme," Alice stated.

I didn't know how to respond, I've never experienced love, so I didn't know how to feel, I knew there was something between Edward and I, but was it love?

Alice banged on Edward's door, "Come on, hurry up in there, I would like to get ready too."

Edward came instantly to the door, "ok, ok, Bella come in and get Nessie ready while my pain in the ass sister gets herself sorted," he snapped at Alice as he escorted me into his room.

"Wow, Alice was right, the view is beautiful from here," I stated as I carried Nessie over to the open patio door.

"Not as beautiful as the view in front of me now," Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your home is very beautiful, thank you for inviting me here," I said while gazing at the beautiful lake in front of me.

"Thank you for agreeing to come. Carlisle is a doctor, with his own practice for years now, he was always able to provide us with the best of things in life," he uttered.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I questioned, turning to face him.

"I am currently working with Carlisle at his practice in the city, as a Massage Therapist. Soon I will be opening my own practice in town, with Emmett, who is a Chiropractor," he explained.

"That is awesome, and by the way, when you do open, I will be your first client," I declared.

"Bella, you would never even have to visit the office," he expressed, pointing to the massage table in the corner of his room.

"Mmm...personal...massage...therapist," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled as he gestured for me to give him Nessie. "Go get ready, there is some of Alice's clothes on the counter in the bathroom."

"I do have a house less than a half a block away," I explained.

"Yes, I know, but I figured since we have to wait for Alice to get ready, you could just get ready here, since we will be pressed for time later, she takes forever to get ready," he suggested.

"Nessie needs to be changed, have fun!" I laughed as I rushed to his bathroom.

Edward's bathroom was amazing and huge. Jacuzzi tub big enough for two, a glass shower with several shower heads, marble counter tops and floors and a vanity in the corner. I could truly live just in his bathroom. Alice's clothes were set out on the counter just as Edward had said, he had laid out a pair of dark jean shorts and a white halter top. Thank god it was something that I would have chosen for myself.

"Ah, come on," I heard Edward yell from in the other room.

"What's wrong Edward? Did she have a mess?" I giggled because I knew she did.

"No, no don't put your feet in it! _Bella_...I need you," Edward yelled.

I quickly put on the shorts and halter over my bathing suit and came out. What I saw was too funny; Edward holding Nessie in the air as far away from him as possible.

"Having some trouble?" I laughed, walking towards them.

"You knew she did this didn't you? I should have known when you took off like a bat outta hell," he hollered.

"Look I will show you how, okay?" I took Nessie from Edward, placing her on her changing pad and explaining, step by step on how to change a diaper.

"Okay, next time just leave me with the pee ones, not the ones full of shit," Edward stated.

"It was pretty funny," I laughed.

"Yeah, really funny, I'll show you whats funny," he chuckled, dragging me to the ground, tickling me.

"Okay stop, stop," I choked.

"Are you sorry?" he laughed.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I breathed.

Edward stopped at once, lying beside me, as he pulled me close to him. We fit into each other arms perfectly, like I was meant to be here, with him.

"Ok, I'm ready," Alice yelled, as she flung the door open. "Oh, sorry for interrupting your special moment," she exclaimed, quickly closing the door.

"I guess we should go," I mumbled and kissed Edward before I got up from the floor.

"Ready to get rid of that piece of shit?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I need air conditioning and no, because I don't want to go into debt," I answered.

"Alice will meet us there since your truck only holds three people, and Alice can watch Nessie while we test drive," Edward explained, as he picked up Nessie off the bed and put her in her car seat. Of course I had to strap her in.

We all piled into Alice's bright yellow Porsche and drove to my house so I could get my truck.

"We have always bought our vehicles from here, so don't worry, they wont rip you off," he stated as I pulled my old Chevy into the Mercedes dealership.

"I can not afford any of these cars Edward," I explained as I looked around at the brand new, ninety thousand dollar cars.

"They have a used section, I said not to worry," Edward reminded me.

"Ah, Edward, Alice, it is so nice of you to stop by." A tall, skinny man with long, dark hair greeted us.

"Aro, it has been far too long," Alice greeted, giving the man a friendly hug.

"So are we here for a new Porsche?" he asked.

"No, actually we are here to trade this truck in for my girlfriend, Bella," Edward spoke.

"Oh...I did not know, and look at the little bundle of joy, you will need a family car, I have just the car for you, come." Aro gestured us to the back lot. "We just picked this beauty up from auction, it's a 2010 Lincoln LS, fully loaded, power everything and heated, leather seats. It is brand new, never had an owner, but it has ten thousand kilometer on the milometer, it was used as a demo," Aro explained.

"I can not afford this car... I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Now there, dear Bella, do you know how much that truck of yours is worth?" he asked.

"I have no clue, it was a present from my dad when I lived with him during college," I answered.

"Well, let me tell you that it is a collectors item, and I'm willing to give you forty thousand dollars for it, I would give you that much even if it was not in running condition," Aro expressed.

I almost fell to the ground at the fact Aro was willing to give me that much for the piece of shit. I stood silent for a long time staring at the beautiful, slick, black car in front of me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"What?, Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"Did you even hear how much you would be paying for this car?" Alice asked.

"Umm..."

"Five thousand," she stated.

"...What? That's it?" I questioned.

"Can she take it for a drive?" Edward spoke up.

"Oh, of course, I will go get the key," Aro said as he left towards the office building.

"You would be stupid if you did not buy this car, Bella," Alice yelled.

"I really do like it, plus it has air conditioning," I sighed.

Aro returned with the key and a dealer plate, "Take as much time as you need."

I passed Nessie to Alice, who immediately started to tell Nessie about all the cute outfits she was going to buy her. Edward was already in the passengers seat when I climbed into the opposite side. The car was beautiful, tan leather seats, wood grain on the dash, and a sunroof. I started the car and it roared to life; this car had some power to it, and that could get me into some trouble. We drove around the city for a good half hour.

"I want this car," I stated as we pulled back into the dealership.

"The car is perfect for you Bella," Edward expressed as he reached over the console and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "And you deserve it."

"It's sold," I shouted to Aro as we walked into the office.

"Ah, wonderful, I already started on the paper work, come, sit down," Aro offered.

After finishing the paper work, Aro told me that the car would be ready to pick up in two hours, "Really? I get the car today?"

"Yes, my dear Bella, The Cullen family is my top priority, you are with them, so you are my priority as well, how would you like to pay for the remainder of the balance? We accept cash, all major credit cards, and we also have financing available," Aro explained.

"I have the funds in the bank," I stated.

"Wonderful, go to the bank and bring in a certified check, here is what they will need to process everything," Aro said, handing me the papers for the bank.

The three of us packed up the remaining things out of my truck and put it into Alice's trunk, while Nessie slept soundly. Alice kept her busy while were were gone test driving the car and while doing all the paper work, Nessie really liked Alice. The mechanics were already taking the plates off my truck as we drove off to the restaurant.

The restaurant was small, but cozy, and the aroma of the food smelled terrific. Both Edward and I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Alice order the shrimp linguine. Edward insisted that is what I ordered, he said I would not be disappointed.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella's birthday next Saturday," Edward stated with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god really? I'm throwing you a party, don't even try to stop me," Alice squealed.

I couldn't argue with her, I was actually excited. Hmm... I wondered if I could get some birthday sex as I stared at Edward's groin. Edward caught me staring, gently he brought his hand over the center of my crotch and gave a forceful squeeze.

"Tonight," he whispered in my ear, planting soft kisses along my neck.

"I don't know what you two are doing over there but, people are starting to stare," Alice noted.

We both giggled as we turned to look around at the numerous people staring.

Our meals came out fairly quick, and we all devoured them with out speaking. "That was the best thing I have ever eaten in my life," I expressed as I leaned back into my seat.

"Well, we should head to the bank now, I want my new car!" I stated as I pulled out my wallet to pay.

"You just put your money back right now, this is on me," Edward declared.

Edward paid the waitress, who was flirting with him even after our recent public display of affection.

The bank was more than happy to release five grand, they also helped me set up a retirement fund. Buy the time I finished at the bank, our two hour window of time was up. I was getting extremely excited about owning a brand new car.

Aro was waiting outside as we pulled into the dealership.

"All we need from you now is to sign the ownership and you are free to go, you insurance company faxed a temporary card and the bank faxed over a confirmation clearing the check," Aro stated, throwing the keys to Edward. "Start loading her things in for her, will you." Edward nodded and began ridding Alice's car of my things.

"Sign here and here," Aro pointed out.

"Thank you so much for your assistance today, Aro," I expressed.

"You are very welcome, if you have any problems just come back, but I'm sure you will love the car, and it will be very dependable," Aro assured.

I shook Aro's hand and headed to my new car.

The drive home felt so good. The smell of the new leather and Edward mixed together was intoxicating; if they could make an air freshener that smelled this good, I would buy stocks of the shit.

"Since you paid for lunch, you are coming to my house for dinner, I'm cooking," I stated to Edward.

"Well that seems fair enough," he answered.

I pulled into my driveway, surprised to see that Phil was home.

"Who's car's that?" Edward asked, pointing to the cherry red Camaro that was parked under the carport.

"That's Phil's car, my step dad," I answered quietly.

"Oh, I thought it was just you and your mom," Edward replied.

"No, Phil isn't home much, he is part owner of a trucking company with my Uncle Sam, up in Quebec, so he only comes home on the weekends," I said as I climbed out of my new car and walked with Edward, who was carrying Nessie in her car seat.

"It's about time your fucking home," I heard Phil yell from the living room as we entered.

"It's not Renee, it's Bella," I yelled over the loud television.

"Wow, he seems really mad," Edward stated as he placed his arm around me.

Phil came into the kitchen where we were standing. "Who the fuck is this, don't be bringing fuckers into my house I don't know, and what the fuck is a baby doing here? I came home to relax, not listen to a screaming fucking kid, do you understand that? So take your fucking friend and that baby home," Phil shouted.

"You have no right to fucking talk to me like that, you're not my Father. If my Father was here, he'd fucking shoot you in the goddamn head, you son of a bitch. Don't worry, I'll take Nessie and my boyfriend and leave your so called house, you can explain to mom why I'm not at home tonight." Tears fell from my face as I ran to my bedroom to grab the few things I needed. Edward was already outside before I started yelling, but I'm sure he heard me.

"Where is your mother anyways?" Phil yelled as I came out of my room.

"Fuck you, you know where she is, it's Saturday afternoon, she's playing cards," I swore, and slammed the front door before he could answer. I stormed to my waiting car, Edward was in the drivers seat, he knew I would not be able to drive.

"I don't want to talk about it, not right now," I announced, digging my hands into my hair.

Edward drove the short distance to his house in silence. As we pulled up to his house, Alice was already waiting outside, he must have called her and told her what happened.

"You take Nessie, I'll help Bella." I heard Edward whisper to Alice.


End file.
